


Once Upon A Dream

by a_cumberbatch



Series: Disney Destiel Collection [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Sleeping Beauty Fusion, Dean Winchester is a Disney Princess, Disney Movies, Disney Parody, M/M, Prince Castiel (Supernatural), Prince Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 00:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17928851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_cumberbatch/pseuds/a_cumberbatch
Summary: They met once before, but only in a dream.





	Once Upon A Dream

Once upon a time, in a kingdom far, far away, lived a royal family. The King and Queen had two sons named John III and Samuel and were welcoming their princess into the world on a beautiful spring morning. As was custom, the King and Queen held a christening and invited all their royal allies, as well as all of their noblemen and women. Among these guests were three powerful fairies who came to bless each royal child as a thank you for the King saving their lives long ago. Seven years before, they blessed John III with strength to rule the kingdom one day, charisma that could win over even the most stubborn foe, and a heart that would always stay kind to his subjects. Four years after, they blessed Samuel with cunning that could defeat any military strategy, loyalty to his family that could never be broken, and the desire to learn and grow. And that day, they were there to bless baby Joanna like her brothers before her. After the ceremony, Jody gifted the princess with beauty and grace. Donna with a mind that would make her any man's equal. But before Ellen could step up to the baby, the doors were thrown open by an evil fairy known as Rowena.

"Quite a beautiful gathering, Your Majesty. It seems everyone of importance is here. King Benjamin and his lovely Queen. King Charles and his eldest son. The Grand Duke Robert. Lady Naomi. Even the young Charlene." She gestured at one of the princesses from the northern kingdoms who was just a toddler herself. "And yet my own invitation seems to have been displaced."

"You were not wanted here," Jody said.

"Not wanted? Dear me, how awkward. Well I'll be off then."

The Queen stood from her throne. "You are not offended?"

"Of course not. To prove this, I too will give dear Joanna a gift." She pushed aside the three fairies who stood in her way. Rowena brushed a finger over the infant's cheek, barely disturbing her slumber. "She will indeed be beautiful and graceful and will have a brilliant mind, but that won't matter. Before the sun sets on the girl's sixteenth birthday, she will prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and fall into a death-like sleep where she will remain for all of eternity. The only way to break the spell will be with the kiss of true love." She looked up at Queen Mary. "Which we both know doesn't exist for princesses who are sold to the highest bidder."

The King demanded the guards apprehended the wicked fairy, but she laughed maniacally and disappeared in a plume of smoke as quickly as she came. The Queen begged for a way to reverse the curse, to kill it before it could take root.

Ellen assured her that she couldn't undo what Rowena had done. This curse was much too powerful.

And that's when Prince John, just barely seven, stood from his throne and spoke for the first time that day. "Is there nothing at all you can do?"

"I can use my gift to modify the curse, Your Highness. That is all."

The Prince raised his chin and squared his shoulders. "Then give it to me. You yourself gave me the strength to carry this kingdom, so I can carry a curse too. In nine years, we will be able to break it."

"John," Queen Mary gasped, "be serious. You will be King one day. You have to think of the kingdom."

"Mother, I am thinking of them. But I'm thinking of my sister too." He turned back to the blue fairy. "Use your gift to give me the curse. Spare my sister."

And so the evil fairy's curse was transferred from the baby princess to the firstborn son. The King and Queen sent him with the three fairies to live a normal life in the hopes that he could find love and break the curse. Prince John III adopted the name of Dean, and the fairies took human forms to raise the Prince in a small cottage just outside one of the large towns of the kingdom. And every guest at the christening was sworn to secrecy about the events that transpired. As far as the kingdom knew, the fairies blessed the princess as they planned, but unfortunately the Crown Prince fell ill to pneumonia and passed away shortly after Joanna's ceremony. Samuel began to be groomed for the throne as the King couldn't rely on the hope his firstborn would break the curse. Joanna grew up as a normal princess who never learned about what her brother did for her until after it was too late but always felt there was more to his death than her parents led on. And Prince John, now known as Dean, had sixteen years until his sister's birthday and his possible death.

•••

The three fairies, now living without magic and in disguise, were up early one morning before Dean had come downstairs to make breakfast. He'd grown up making all the food for their strange family because without their magic, the three fairies burned everything they tried to cook. But this morning, they set out to surprise Dean with a homemade meal, even though they only made a mess and Jody dug out her wand to fix breakfast while Donna and Ellen cleaned their disaster.

When Dean awoke, he smiled at the three women lovingly who cared for him for the past sixteen years. And what a sixteen years they'd been. He'd grown into the beauty of young royalty. Strong jawline, freckles that resembled the spattered stars, tanned skin from long days in the warm sun, broad shoulders, defined muscles, and deep green eyes that rivaled the forest's own coloring around their cottage. And the gifts his caretakers gave him as the Crown Prince settled in him as the blinding smile that won over many girls from the town he frequented, the silver tongue that won over many men as well, the worried look and furrowed brow when one of his Aunts thought there would be no way to outsmart Rowena, the strong arms that were always open for a hug, and the spirit to keep going when the evil curse should have weighed him down years before. The fairies couldn't believe the townspeople couldn't recognize the Prince in Dean because his true self seemed to radiate from behind the dull clothes and false history.

"Ellen, Jody, Donna, you shouldn't have." He wiped a bit of flour from Donna's cheek. "I could have made breakfast."

"We just wanted to do something nice for you, dear," Ellen said.

"What is this really about? You all are fidgeting more than usual."

Jody sighed. "Your sister's birthday is in two weeks, Dean."

"Yes, I'm aware." Dean sat at the table, propping his head on his hand. "And we don't know how to stop this curse from happening. And I haven't found true love, or anything close to it."

Donna sat beside Dean. "Which is why your parents want you home when it happens."

"I'm going back to the castle?"

Ellen nodded. "The King and Queen want you to meet the Prince and Princess and explain the situation."

"Samuel and Joanna," Dean whispered. "Do I have to go now? Did you make me breakfast to send me off?"

"Oh dear, no," Donna said. "We wanted to celebrate before we all left. Which we didn't plan to do until you were ready. If you want to stay until the curse hits, we'll stay with you."

"But the King and Queen-"

Ellen laughed. "We'll tell them we had orders from the Crown Prince."

"Thank you, all of you." Dean smiled at the three women. "If we're going to celebrate, we need to do it right. I'll make a pie tonight with fresh berries, then we'll make departure plans over dinner."

"First, breakfast."

"Aunt Jody, is that your wand?"

She tucked the wand into her apron pocket. "Magic was the only way to fix their mess of breakfast. You'll thank me in a moment."

•••

Later as the sun was rising to midday, Dean set out to pick enough berries to make his favorite pie. He was nervous about meeting his family who didn't know him. He was afraid to disappoint his parents, whether who he'd become or that he hadn't done away with the curse yet. They'd hate that there was nothing anyone could do. Dean was going to die on the day his sister comes of age, the Crown Prince who was cursed to never wake again since he never found his true love.

"But I have met him, haven't I?" Dean wondered aloud. "Surely I've met my true love somewhere because almost every night, I meet him again in my dreams. And they say if you dream a thing more than once, it's sure to come true. Oh, and I've dreamed of him so many times." He found a patch of bushes with ripe berries, and he started to pick them to fill up his basket. "He has hair blacker than the best blackberries and eyes bluer than the sky on the hottest summer days. He's so romantic and sweet. And he loves me so much that this curse is broken before it even takes hold of me." Dean leaned against a tree, so caught up in the memory of his dream. He almost missed the cracking of a tree followed by something hitting the water of the stream and a horse's whinny. Dean dropped his basket to see what happened.

A young man was stepping out of the water when he found the stream, his horse limping behind him. "Are you alright, sir?" Dean called. He was hesitant to come too close to the man, fearing he was just an apparition and would fade if he did. He looked just like the man from his dreams. Dark hair and blue eyes and this solemn look that made Dean want to spend the rest of his life turning into a smile. His hair was plastered to his forehead, and his clothes clung to his body in a way that accented every curve. Not much was left to the imagination, but Dean's was running wild with how it would feel to run his hands over the man's muscled chest and arms that were showing through his shirt and how it would feel to kiss his full lips and...

"I'm fine, thanks. My Alfie, on the other hand, seems to be injured." The man helped his horse onto the bank. "He was hit by a branch, and he stumbled into the water. I think he may have sprained something."

It took a minute before Dean caught up to the conversation. He had so much trouble pulling his mind from this man's beauty. "You're in no shape to travel like that. Come with me, and I'll get you dry clothes. My Aunt Donna is very good with animals, so she should be able to fix up Alfie here before you know it. And you look like you've been traveling awhile, so you must need rest. I'm baking a pie tonight, so you're more than welcome to stay for dinner."

"I wouldn't want to impose."

"Don't be ridiculous. We like company."

"Well if you insist. I could bide a bit more time before I... must be at my destination."

Dean wanted to ask, but he didn't want to pressure the beautiful stranger too much so soon. After picking a few more berries, he led the man to his cottage with his limping horse behind them.

"I must admit," the man said after a moment, "you all are much more trusting in the country than I assumed."

"Do I have a reason not to trust you?"

The man smiled. "No, but you don't know me. I could be anyone."

Dean shook his head. "Oh but I know you." The man frowned quizzically. "I walked with you in these very woods once upon a dream."

The man laughed. "Who are you?"

"You may call me Dean." He looked over at the man who only stared ahead with those startling blue eyes. "And you?"

"Castiel. It's very nice to meet you again, Dean."

They walked together in an odd silence, one that Dean wanted to fill but wasn't sure how. It took all of his restraint not to reach out to touch Castiel, just to make sure this wasn't another dream. Between that and his complete awe over the man, Dean fell into a stunned quiet. He caught himself humming a tune he'd picked up somewhere, but blushed a dark red and stopped when he saw Castiel staring at him.

"Don't stop. That was a lovely song. What is it called?"

"I don't know if it has a name."

"We'll have to name it ourselves then. How about A Midspring's Evening Daydream?"

"Oh that's terrible. We Meet Again?"

"Once Upon A Dream?"

Dean nodded. "I like that." He continued to hum, just a bit louder than before, until they reached his cottage. "Let me tell my aunts that you're here. You can tie Alfie up to the posts by the clearing."

When Dean walked through the front door, Jody stuffed her wand back into her apron, letting the fabrics she had floating around a sewing dummy drop to the floor. Ellen also seemed to be hiding her wand, and the mop that fell to her feet told him that she was cheating with her chores. Donna was the only one who was following their no magic rule. She looked like she was about to break it though.

"Dean!" Donna called, pushing aside the laundry basket filled with dirty clothes. "You're home so early."

He pecked Jody on the cheek since she was closest to the door. "You all are going to be so happy to be fairies again. But you're going to have to hide the magic a bit longer, at least until our company leaves."

"Company?" Ellen asked. "Who's visiting?"

"Just a man who needs rest from his travels."

Donna ran to Dean. "A stranger? You brought a stranger home? He could be with... the evil fairy," she hissed. His aunts didn't let him say Rowena's name, fearing she would find him and curse him directly. They thought Rowena would ensure he never woke up and would make his death-like sleep an actual death.

"But he's no stranger. We've met before," he sighed. "Once upon a dream."

Ellen looked to Jody. "Oh no."

"He's lost his mind."

Donna took Dean's hand, leading him to the sewing dummy. "He's just fallen for the boy. We knew it would happen eventually."

"What's this?"

"A present. We can't bring our Prince to the castle without him looking his best." The beginnings of a royal outfit. Powder blue with wide shoulders and a high collar.

"It's beautiful."

Donna wrinkled her nose. "I'm not sure about the color."

Ellen pushed her away from the dummy. "Blue is perfect."

"While this is quality entertainment," Jody laughed, "Dean, shouldn't you be with our guest?"

Dean blushed. "Ah. Yes. Thank you all. Oh and Aunt Donna? Castiel's horse is injured, so could you help out?"

"Of course."

"Just, um, not too quickly please."

Dean found Castiel sitting in the clearing, soaking up the sunlight with his eyes closed. He cleared his throat. "I, uh, brought you a change of clothes."

Castiel pulled his shirt over his head, changing right in front of Dean whose face turned as red as the raspberries he'd picked earlier. "Thank you. The wet clothes were starting to get uncomfortable."

When Castiel started taking of his trousers, Dean turned to pet Alfie. "You could have gone indoors, rather than change in the meadow."

"It's quite alright. I'm used to getting undressed in front of others. Occupational hazard, I suppose."

At that, Dean couldn't help but look back at the man. Thankfully for Dean's rising blood pressure, Castiel had finished changing. "I'm sorry?"

"I suppose you don't know who I am."

"Should I recognize you?"

Castiel sat down, motioning for Dean to join him. "I'm Prince of one of the seaside kingdoms. I'll be inheriting the throne, so I've come to work out a treaty with your King John."

"You're going to the castle?"

"Yes, unfortunately." When he saw Dean's surprise, he shook his head. "I mean no disrespect to the royal family. It's just that... I feel the only way we'll come to an agreement is if I wed the young Princess."

"What's wrong with the Princess?" Dean couldn't tell if this feeling was anger at the insult to his sister or jealousy.

Castiel lay back into the grass with a sigh. "I'm sure there's nothing wrong with her. I only haven't met her, and she's not yet sixteen." Castiel laughed. "I feel like I will be marrying an infant!" He closed his eyes. "Why am I telling you this?"

"Maybe because I'm the stranger you met in the forest who will never see you after you leave. Just a peasant who won't have anyone to share your secrets with." Castiel hummed in response, not really an answer in any way. "Or maybe you're telling me because you somehow know I'd understand."

"Do you feel trapped in your life, destined to live someone else's story?"

"Yes, I do. I, uh, lost my parents when I was young, and I've lived with my aunts ever since. They have all these expectations of who I'm going to be and what all I will accomplish, but I don't think I can live up to that. They've pushed me to follow in my father's footsteps, while I've done everything not to end up like him."

"And what do you want to be instead?"

Dean smiled, unaware that Castiel was watching him with a smile of his own. "I don't think anyone has ever asked me that. I haven't even entertained that idea because I know I'll end where my family has led me, right to this dead end."

Castiel reached out to brush his fingers across Dean's wrist. Startled, Dean looked down into the wide eyes of Castiel. "It's the fourteenth century, Dean. Things are changing; so can you."

He couldn't keep looking at this man when he was watching Dean like that. If he did, he wasn't sure what he would do or say. And he couldn't let himself act on his feelings because he knew too much about this Prince Castiel while he couldn't know who Dean really was. The Prince was dead, and Castiel would soon be betrothed to the sister he was dying for.

"I should start making supper. Like I said, you're welcome to join us and to stay as long as you like." He only hoped he could control himself that long.

Pushing himself off the ground, Dean left Castiel lying in the grass with too many things he wanted to say.

•••

On the third day of Castiel's stay at the cottage, Dean found himself sitting with Alfie in the clearing. "I don't understand why he's still here," he confessed to the horse. "He has important business to attend to at the castle. You're ready to travel again, so why is he still here?"

Alfie whinnied, which Dean took as a response.

"Surely he doesn't feel at home. Our cottage isn't exactly a castle. And it can't be because of me or my cooking. He must not want to face my family." Dean sighed. "I completely understand that." He paused, realizing what he was doing. "I'm talking to a horse."

He stood and went back to sit with Castiel inside. His aunts should be leaving to go to the market soon, and Dean wanted to be alone with the Prince who didn't seem to be leaving yet. Maybe he could get some answers from him.

•••

They lay in that same meadow later that day. With the women gone on errands, Dean felt comfortable confronting the Prince. "Why are you still here?" Dean asked bluntly. "You're a Prince who's hiding out with a peasant when he should be uniting two kingdoms and meeting his future bride."

"I don't want to be that Prince, Dean. I don't want to leave because I'll have to pledge myself to a girl I don't love. I'll have to leave the first place I've ever felt normal. I'll have to leave you." He covered Dean's hand with his own.

Dean sighed, moving his hand to shield his eyes from the sun. "Cas, you can't stay here forever."

"And I won't. I just want this time with you for as long as I can have it." He propped himself up on his arm. "Did you call me Cas?"

Dean covered his blushing face. "Sorry. I-"

"I like it. It makes me feel like I belong here." He moved Dean's hands so he could see his eyes. "Call me that again."

" _Cas_." The Prince started to lean in, but Dean stopped him. "We can't."

"Why not?" "There are so many reasons. You're about to become betrothed. You're royalty. We barely know each other. We-"

Cas smirked. "What happened to  _once upon a dream_?"

"I'm too afraid to wake from this particular dream. Please let it continue a while longer."

"Do I get to kiss you then?"

Dean nodded. "Only when it's time to wake up."

•••

"How much longer do you think you can stay?" Dean and Cas were picking herbs in the forest. Or rather, Dean was while Cas watched.

"A day or two. The King was expecting me last week, so he'll begin to worry soon." He squeezed Dean's hand before he pulled away to pick some rosemary. "Don't look so sad, my dear. I'm not leaving you yet."

Dean couldn't bear to hear this any longer. He wanted to talk about anything else. "Tell me about the King and Queen. Have you met them before?"

"Once but it was when I was young. My father has been trying to unite our kingdoms with some kind of deal since before I was born. The first couple treaties fell through until Queen Mary was expecting her second child. It was decided that, if she had a girl, we would marry. The kingdoms would become allies, and the Kings would both get what they wanted. However, that deal also went nowhere as the Queen had another son. Father was wanting to broach the topic again when we were invited to their third child's christening, but we never had a chance."

Dean frowned but didn't let Cas see. This King wanted to marry his son off to both of Dean's siblings. He couldn't stop that pang of jealousy, even though it was ridiculous. "So what happened? Why couldn't he bring up the deal again?"

Cas looked visibly uncomfortable, like he was hiding something, however poorly. "I suppose you wouldn't know what really happened."

That's when it all made sense for Dean. If Cas was at the christening, he probably knew what Dean had done. He probably remembered Rowena and her curse. And he had been sworn to secrecy about everything by Dean's own parents. "What do you mean?" It was just curiosity. He only wanted to know if Cas would break his oath for him.

"I can't tell you, Dean. I... I'm not supposed to."

Dean stood, reaching for Cas's hand. "You can trust me. Whatever it is, you can trust me."

Cas closed his eyes. "The Prince."

"Prince Samuel?" Dean asked, playing dumb.

"No, Prince John. He's not dead." He turned from Dean, ashamed that he broke so easily. Dean was glad he did because he wasn't sure his constructed emotions would fool Cas. "Princess Joanna was cursed the day of her christening, and Prince John took it from her. It was stupid. He had a kingdom to think about, hundreds of people who needed him, and he gave it all away for one person. I suppose that's why I respect him so much." Cas ran his fingers through his hair. "My own brothers would kill me for the throne, so I can't imagine having one who would give up his crown and his life for me." He turned back to Dean. "Could you imagine loving someone so much that you would die for them? To know there's nothing you can do to save yourself, but it doesn't matter because that person is safe?"

There was something in Cas's eyes that made Dean hesitate. It was like he somehow recognized him through the years and the peasant disguise. "And where is the Prince now?"

"The King and Queen sent him off. No one was allowed to know where he went. But I know he's alive wherever he is. Some people thought the curse would hit John on his sixteenth birthday, some thought it would be Joanna's, some people thought the transfer would make it hit him randomly. But he's alive. I just know it." Cas suddenly paused, blushing and starting back to cottage. "Sorry, that probably sounds so strange. It probably doesn't make sense either."

Dean caught up to Cas, taking his hand. "I'm a bit confused, yes. But if you believe the Prince is alive, I believe you." He squeezed his hand. "And don't worry, your secret's safe with me."

•••

Later that night, when Cas fell asleep after supper, Dean sat at the table as Jody finished his outfit for when he eventually returned to the castle. Dean sighed, gazing at the young man who lay asleep on his bed. "Aunt Jody, he knows I'm still alive. Or John is still alive. Oh, you know what I mean!"

Jody put away her wand, letting the needle and thread continue without her guidance. "But does he know who you really are?"

"No, I don't think so."

She crossed the room to sit with him. "I see. Do you want him to know? Do you think he could be-"

Dean covered his face. "I don't know. _I don't know_. He'll be betrothed to my sister when he leaves. And what if he doesn't feel the way I feel? What if the curse doesn't break? Or what if the curse scares him away forever?" He dropped his hands onto the table. "I think it's time for Cas to go."

"If that's what you want." The last thing Dean wanted was to leave Cas, but he couldn't tell his aunt that. Jody took his hand. "And what about you?"

"Tomorrow is Joanna's birthday, so we should go as well. Castiel and I can't run away from our destinies forever."

Dean stood and wished Jody a good night, going to his bedroom with the sleeping Prince. He didn't even try to sleep that night. Instead, he watched his Prince, failing to piece together an excuse to turn him away in the morning. All he wanted to do was keep Castiel in this cottage so they could just be happy, but he knew that wasn't possible any longer. So Dean fought off the unwanted sleep, knowing he'd get plenty of rest very soon.

•••

Castiel rubbed at the back of his neck, stalling before he had to say goodbye to the wonderful man he met and the dream life he never could have. Even Alfie looked impatient, and this was the horse who was ready to travel at a moment's notice. "I suppose I should be heading off. There's still an hour ride until I reach the castle. The King won't be happy I've delayed this long."

Dean couldn't look Castiel in the eye. "And what will you tell him when you arrive? Why you were so late?"

"That my horse was injured, and I didn't want to push him to travel until I was sure he was better. Even then, we took it slow." Castiel touched Dean's face so he would look at him. "I won't mention you if you're afraid of any consequences."

Dean put his hand over Castiel's, just ghosting over his skin. "You can tell the King whatever you like. You can keep us a secret if you like and never tell anyone. Or you can tell anyone who will listen. All I ask of you is that you find me again. When your business is done, let me see you one final time to say goodbye."

"So am I not allowed to say goodbye now?"

Dean shook his head, faking a smile. "How can you when I'll see you again every night?"

"Then we can never say our farewells." He took back his hand, turning to mount his horse but not moving any further. "You told me when we met that we already knew each other. Dean, I think we did meet long ago, once upon a dream." Oh, Dean wanted to tell him the truth, that they met when they were children, but something held him in place. Somewhere deep down, he knew the curse wouldn't let him go so easily.

Dean reached for his wrist. "Promise me that I'll see you again."

Castiel turned back to him, a sad smile on his face. "I promise."

And that was enough for Dean. He pulled Cas against his chest, kissing him like he'd never kissed anyone before. He wanted that moment to say everything he couldn't, to tell the secrets he couldn't begin to share. Even if Cas didn't understand, Dean needed to kiss him. He needed to have something to hold on to when he fell into Rowena's promised death-like sleep. And he needed to know for certain because Cas was his last chance.

When Dean pulled away, Cas looked like he was going to cry. "I suppose we do need to wake up from our dream. I only hoped it could last longer."

Dean didn't know what to say, so he went back into the cottage without Castiel. Ellen, Jody, and Donna were waiting for him. He picked up the royal outfit with a sigh. "He's the one. I couldn't tell him about the curse. Could you-" His voice broke.

Donna nodded. "Of course, dear. We'll tell him everything. Now get ready and we'll go."

•••

Prince John had been reunited with his family upon his magical arrival in the throne room. However, as soon as introductions were exchanged, he stole himself away to his room. He was lying on the bed that felt too big for just him when he heard a voice from the terrace. "Your Highness."

John didn't open his eyes. "Rowena."

"You hid yourself well these past sixteen years. I admit, I'm a bit disappointed that I found you so easily today."

"Why try to fight the inevitable?" John sighed. Dean had been so brave, so stubborn and ready to fight this curse, but John felt like that seven-year-old child again. His hands shook and his mouth had run dry. With the evil fairy right in front of him, all Dean's fight had left him.

"So you couldn't shed my gift after all?" She let out a laugh. "Only fair since the gift wasn't yours."

John stood from his bed, crossing the room to confront Rowena. "I regret nothing I did that day. You may be a bitter creature with no love in your heart, and you have to be to hurt a baby as you did, but I did what I did to save my sister. Love saved her then, and love will save me now."

"Do you think you found true love, Prince John? Do you think he really cares about you? What will your dear Prince think when he finds out his peasant romance followed him to the castle? When there are consequences to that one kiss?"

John wanted to demand an explanation as to how Rowena knew so much about him, but her minions must have found him recently. John just stayed quiet.

"Ah, you know I'm right, Dean." She motioned to the corner of the room where a spinning wheel had appeared. "But if you're so sure, let's delay this no longer. Just one touch."

He _was_ sure. John had never been so confident about anything in his life. He knew his Cas was his true love. He knew his aunts would explain everything and things would be alright again. They could be together without any lies or secrets.

The last thing John heard was Donna calling his name as his eyes drifted shut and he collapsed.

•••

Castiel expected to see the King upon his arrival, but three fairies rushed him away before he had the chance. They all were talking at the same time, trying and failing to tell him something that seemed important.

"Please, one at a time. Tell me what's going on. Why am I not with the King? We have important issues to discuss."

"Your Highness, it's the Prince," the one in blue said.

"Alright. What is so urgent that Prince Samuel needs to see me right now?"

The one in green shook her head. "No, no. It's not Samuel. The other Prince. John."

Castiel's whole world slammed to a halt. He stopped climbing the stairs he'd been steered toward. "Prince John? He's here? He- But he's-"

"He needs your help," the one in green continued.

With some urging, Castiel started up the stairs again. "How can I help him? Shouldn't he get the help of someone he knows?"

"About that," the one in pink replied nervously. "He-"

"Donna," the one in green jumped in. "Maybe we should wait."

"Donna," Castiel whispered, a smile tugging at his lips. "I've now met two Donnas in the past few weeks."

"No," Donna said quietly, touching his hand. "You've only met one." She gestured to the other women. "And one Ellen. And one Jody."

"Are you saying that you three were at the cottage in the forest? Why were three fairies masquerading as Dean's aunts?"

Ellen looked around quickly, afraid for others to hear even though the hallway was clear. "We were assigned as his caretakers, his protectors."

"And why? Why does he need the protection of three powerful fairies?"

Jody pushed open a door almost to the end of the hall. "Look for yourself."

Castiel understood before he saw him. The fairies and the cottage, Dean's interests in the royal family, the secrecy about the Prince. _Everything_. He felt as if he were moving in slow motion as he reached to touch the sleeping man's face. He looked sadder than he had just a few hours before. With the powder blue suit and golden crown placed on his head, he should have been radiant. Dean's skin was cold, and Castiel wondered if he was already too late. "Oh, Dean." He sighed. " _John_."

Jody hovered at Castiel's side. "He needs your help."

"I still don't understand. What am I to do? It feels like I'm already too late to save him."

"True love can break through any spell or curse." Jody set John's hand in Castiel's. "And our Prince loves you very much."

Ellen kissed John's forehead. "We'll leave you two alone. Then you can meet the King."

Donna followed her out the door. "I'd come with a new proposition, though. We all know how you felt about marrying the Princess." She glanced at John, eyebrows raised.

Jody followed wordlessly, leaving Castiel standing by John's bed, too overwhelmed to move from his place. When the thoughts stopped whirring around his head, he sat on the bed to face John. Castiel still held his hand, probably a bit too tight, but John couldn't feel it. Castiel closed his eyes, shaking his head with a laugh.

"Is this why you wanted me to visit you again? Did you know that you would be... like this? Why didn't you just tell me? Why didn't you tell me who you were, John? Did you think it would change anything with us?" He stopped, holding back the tears that began with his next thoughts. "Is this why you kissed me? Would you have kissed me if there was no curse? Were you only hoping I would be the one to break it in a last ditch attempt or did you actually feel something for me? Do you actually love me? Because I... I felt something for you. I felt it from the beginning, way back when I saw you at Joanna's christening." Castiel looked at John for a long time before continuing. "I've loved you since we were kids, but I didn't have a way to find you after you disappeared. You made me fall for you by being the most amazing, selfless person I've ever seen, then you just vanished. But you're right here." He squeezed John's hand. "And I'm praying that this works because I want you back. I'm tired of being Castiel. So please wake up so we can be Cas and Dean together again."

Castiel leaned in, pressing his hand to John's cheek. He was so close that he could feel the breath escape John's lips right before he opened his eyes.

"Cas," John whispered. Cas backed up, startled, but John pulled him against him again. He barely caught himself from falling onto John, which he laughed at. "Don't run away from me just yet."

"Dean," Cas said, melting into the Prince a bit. He caught himself, correcting, "John."

"No, _Dean_."

Cas stared at him, his eyes making their way to his lips. "Alright. It's Dean then. Prince Dean."

"I feel cheated." Dean admitted, tilting Cas's head so he could look at him better. And those full pink lips. "I'm pretty sure I was promised true love's kiss out of all of this."

Cas leaned in again. "I think I can fix that."

So he kissed his Prince. And true love felt like nothing compared to how he felt right then. It was even better than the most perfect dream.


End file.
